


Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own fanvid

by Almeisan_S



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Video, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Fanvids, Gen, Gen Work, I just don't feel like listing them all, Possibly Pre-Slash, because it's everything the boys want to say to each other but don't, no really gen, okay I'll admit it, pretty much every season finale ever, so...spoilers, tons more episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeisan_S/pseuds/Almeisan_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to go it alone. Wise words from U2, but can the boys of Supernatural ever see things that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to include Gabriel and Sheriff Jody Mills in this (not to mention more Bobby), but most of their scenes are way too exciting for the song. Comments are welcome!


End file.
